The inventive concept relates to memory devices, memory systems, and computational systems incorporating memory systems. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to memories and memory devices including a scheduler.
Contemporary memory devices operate to write data into memory and/or read data from the memory in response to operation requests received from a controller, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a processor, a memory controller, etc. Within a memory system, each memory device may receive multiple operation requests. Accordingly, a specialized circuit and/or software routine hereafter referred to as “a scheduler” is provided to efficiently control the receipt and execution of multiple operation requests.